


I Can't Be Near You

by Aqua_Roses



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being weird, Awkward Crush, Furihata feeling sad, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Supper shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Roses/pseuds/Aqua_Roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months has past since the Winter Cup and things could not be better except for one thing. Now Furihita can handle being in charge of the first years and taking on the ridiculous training regimes Riko made them do, what he could not handle was Akashi flat out ignoring him. Weren't they friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it Begins

 

       Furihata Kouki could deal with many things, and he means many things. At first he never really expected to contribute much to the team. For one thing, when he joined the Seirn team there Kagami was, incredibly tall, two toned red head, split eyebrows and very rough around the edges, but brimming with so much potential. Then Kuroko came with his sneaky reappearance act and calm respectful speech and developed a dynamic duo with the hot headed Kagami. They became light and shadow that only became stronger the more games they played. That was when Furihata knew he may never be able to play an official game. He practiced just as hard as every other member of the team, but he was nothing special. He was average height, well the same height as Kuroko, but still very much average! He also did not have much on the looks department he had a bit of his mother’s soft features such as his facial structure and his nose, his eyes and hair however where the same as his father. He had tried several times to tame his mousy brown hair but it was impossible. So even if his potential to be in an official game diminished with the incredibly strong first years he was okay with it. If anything it just made him want to train harder to be able to play with them.

          The mousy haired boy was even fine with the fact that he was rejected when he confessed to his long time love interest. It was a rather harsh rejection, she said he was nothing special and it didn’t matter how much he played nothing would change his boring self. In all honestly that did hurt him, and he only felt worse when she walked away with her nose up turned as if he was a waste of her time. But he persevered because of his amazing friends, Fukuda, Kawahara, Kuroko and Kagami. He still remembers when Fukuda padded his upper back a bit awkwardly as he soaked the boys left shoulder with tears. Kagami had to be held back by Kuroko and Kawahara, saying that no one should reject someone so heartlessly and that she deserved a good smack in the head. The memory still made Furihata chuckle, and he can still taste the amazing meal Kagami cooked up later on that night. That confession occurred a few weeks before the winter cup games began, but he bounced right back to his original happy hard working self.

           The games however brought upon a large sense of uneasy, he was extremely nervous for the games. Though he knew he wouldn’t play in the games, he just felt the incredible pressure the team was put under, but he knew he would be cheering hard for his team members in each game. Even through his nervousness he somehow managed to follow Kuroko when Aida ordered him too. He was absolutely terrified and excited at the same time as he followed Kuroko to the designated area the summons specified. He was finally going to see the Generation of Miracles in one area as an old team. He had already met every one of the Generations of Miracles except for the renowned captain of the previous ex-team. Akashi Seijuro was a complete mystery to him but as they approached the bottom of the concrete steps a sense of dread crept up inside of him. He felt that he should not have come with Kuroko in the first place. The air was tense and so unnerving that he felt his knees buckling slightly as he stood behind the blunettte, somewhat hiding. He probably should have stayed 30 feet away from the stairs, there was still time before Akashi would come and he could have gone and sat at the bench very far away from these steps. He didn’t though, because his curiosity was killing him, he just wanted to know what the fuss was about Akashi. He with held a loud squeak when he heard a cold voice being directed to Kuroko and froze when he set his light brown eyes on the redhead on top of the steps. Furihata remembered how he gulped several times only being met with a dry throat, and how he tugged on the hem of his jacket as a glare was directed towards him. He was ready run back the way they came if Kagami had not grabbed his shoulder gently and boldly faced off the Rakuzan captain, not even blinking when scissors where aimed at his eye.

           That memory alone still sent shivers down his spine, but he somehow managed to live through that ordeal and cheer for Seirin as they slowly made it to the finals of the winter cup. Furihata could not take his eyes off the game as it progressed. The struggle his team went through was incredible and game play Akashi led from his team was unimaginable. He truly was one to never lose and when Seirin began to lose a bit of its rhythm, Furihata was scared they might lose. He never expected to warm up for the game at crunch time though. When Aida padded his shoulder and gave him a little shove he felt an incredible weight on his shoulders and an immense aura when he set foot on the court. Even though Kuroko was supportive and assured him he would be fine he still couldn’t help tripping over his own two feet. What was more embarrassing was that he fell on his face and stood up trembling and nervously held the ball.  He dribbled it uncertainly as he got into position to face off Akashi, god he could not hate the fact that he was point guard more than at that moment. He could still remember the small whimper that escaped his lips as he faced Akashi, he looked tired yet determined to win and it scared him out of his wits. How he managed to shoot a two pointer under the great Akashi he had no clue but he was so proud of himself. He didn’t even realize that he helped his team get back in rhythm and he was ecstatic when they won. He was crying happy tears near his first year buddies as they jumped up joyously for winning. It was an incredible feeling and nothing could make him feel any happier.

             After the games they celebrated back at Kagami’s flat with a large hearty dinner with several members from each the teams Touou, Shuutoko, Kaijo, Yosen and Rakuzan. It was at the party that he discovered that many of the member of the Generation of Miracles where not intimidating as he first thought. Aomine still held the bad boy and not caring attitude around him but Furihata knew he truly cared about his friends after he heard about the punch he gave Hazaki for threatening to hurt not only Kuroko but Kise as well. Kise though never really scared him, he admired him for his game play and even he could admit he was very good looking and very easy to get along with. Furihata also had to admit that it was nice seeing the interaction between Kise and Aomine, form what Kuroko had told him, Kise always strived to beat Aomine and followed him to purely annoy him to the ends of the earth and since their game and the Hazaki incident they seemed to have gotten back to normal. The tallest of the Generation of Miracles was someone that took a while to get used too. He never really believed that purple giant would purposely hurt someone but he seemed to be the type to be content as long as he had his snacks. To this day Furihata barely talked to Murasakibara but his respect for him stood strong. Midorima was another member of the Generation of Miracles that he respected. His three pointers where always jaw dropping and thrilling to watch and flawlessly done, but it was at the party where he discovered that he was funny in his own sarcastic way.

              The one member he could not get used to for a while was Akashi, that redhead boy scared him to death. It wasn’t until Akashi mysteriously contacted him one day that he realized he misjudged the red head. If Furihata remembered correctly, it was on a Friday evening and he was lounging on his bed playing a puzzle game on his laptop. He was exhausted and full from practice and dinner but he was happy to be lazy on his bed before he went to bed. It was around 10 in the evening that his phone vibrated and he yawned as he slid his finger cross the screen and with watery eyes read the message.

  ** _Furihata Kouki._**

**_This is Akashi Seijuro. I have possibly contacted every member in the Seirin team and met with no reply._ **

**_Now tell me where Kuroko is, or else. It is urgent._ **

He quickly sat up his eyes wide with shock, how did Akashi come across his number? He could still remember how his hand trembled as he shakily tried to reply only to squeak when his phone vibrated again with a demanding message for him to rely. He quickly replied fearing fro his life if he didn’t and soon got caught up in a conversation with the Rakuzan captain. It was through the several messages that Furihata discovered that Akashi was in front of Kuroko’s house with no one answering the door. He came down to visit only to be met with a no show. He became aware when dinner time came around that Kuroko’s parents were also not home and possibly not coming home and he became worried as each hour passed with no contact.

           If not one member would answer him in the next 20 minutes he was going to call the police. Furihata was relatively shocked when he heard the news and also became worried as well. Not just for Kuroko but Akashi as well, it was a rather cold night and staying outside was not good for someone’s health. So with great fear he purposed the idea of Akashi coming over, and went to his mother and father to inform them. His father even offered to pick him up so without looking back at his phone they arrived in front of Seirin shadow’s house within 10 minutes. Furihata stepped out of the car and nervously shuffled over to where Akashi confidently stood. From what he could remember it took a lot of convincing to get Akashi to go into the car and drive back to his home, but he somehow did it without dying on the spot. The red head looked exhausted and worried as he stepped into to the house bowing at his parents and apologizing for the inconvenience he had caused. His mother fussed over him and heated up the left overs of dinner and served him at the table. Furihata sat across from him awkwardly sliding his phone side to side as he waited for the red head to finish his meal. He had already messaged Fukuda, Kawahara, Kuroko and Kagami hoping to get a reply, but if anything he think he knew where Kuroko was.

         “If anything….Kuroko-kun is probably with Kagami-kun so there is no need to worry Akashi-san.” Furihata said quietly as he glanced up at him his right knee rhythmically moving up and down in anxiety.

        “Are you sure Kouki-kun?” Akashi asked as he put his chopsticks down, switching to Furihata’s given name to avoid confusion with his parents, receiving wide eyes and a pink face.

          Furihata only nodded and he awkwardly showed him to his room where his mother already set up a futon for him. He offered his own bed and pushed for Akashi to sleep on the bed, but he would not relent so Furihata guiltily got comfortable. Akashi seemed to be comfortable enough on the futon and after checking his phone another time he went to sleep and the mousy haired boy uncomfortably shifted from side to side, unable to sleep in the same room as the boy he was afraid of. He did fall asleep later into the night and woke up to someone shaking him. It was Akashi of course and he looked like he just redressed himself and was ready for the day, he informed Furihata that he would be heading back to Kuroko who contacted him earlier. Furihata only nodded sleepily and went back to bed not properly saying goodbye too tired to move. It was since that day that he regularly began to message Akashi and became friends. At least he likes to think they were friends they even Skyped every now and again when Furihata needed help in his studies and Akashi was an amazing tutor.

          So it really came to no surprise that teams of the Generation of Miracles and their coaches set up a summer basketball camp that would last 3 weeks. He was extremely excited to play practice games with the other teams as well prepare the newer members of the Seirin team. He couldn’t believe how time flied and how he was already in his second year and in charge of the first years. They had an addition of 6 new members including a new manager. The new manager was a quirky girl named Takashi Mio, she was a little odd with big puffy curly hair barley managed in pigtails as well as a large set of glasses that framed her light brown eyes. She was very opinionated and took after Riko with her temper, but took great care of the members becoming the little sister they never had. In addition to Mio, 5 more members have been included which were: Shunn Kito, Akahiko Teito, Hanami Eichi, Hiromoich Masa, and Tadashi Noaki, all of which were a handful for Furihata. Shunn and Hanami were relatively well behaved when separated, when together several accidents and pranks befall the team members many of which directed towards the captain or Kagami.

              Furihata even admitted through muffled chuckles and chastisements that their reactions were the best and it was all in good fun. Akahiko was usually calm and very collected but was a complete different person on the court, the same could be said Hiromoichi as well. He was awkward one when it came to socializing, but with the help of Fukuda he was slowly blossoming. Tadashi however, has become quiet attached to Furihata as of late not that he minded but it did challenge him. He did want to be a good senpai for his kouhai he just wasn’t too sure he was qualified to be a good mentor because he saw nothing to special about himself. Setting aside his worries he thought the summer camp was going relatively well the first few days, he was rather busy taking care of the first years so he never took notice of Akashi’s stranger behavior. Now Furihata could handle many things, but he could not handle being flat out avoided. Like now.

            “Kuroko!” Furihata shouted as he jogged up to the blunnette and the Rakuzan captain. Noticing the stiffening of the red shoulders and the hardening of his face.

            “I will speak with you at another time Tetsuya.” Akashi quietly said softly before stiffly nodding to Furihata and quickly walking away toward his own team on an opposite court. He watched him leave with a sinking sensation, did he somehow manage to anger Akashi without realizing it?

             “Furihata-kun?”

               “Ahh, sorry Kuroko. Kagami was looking for you, he said something about getting first dibbs on his vanilla milkshakes before he serves the rest for lunch time.” He said to Kuroko rubbing his neck sheepishly when he got lost in thought. He witnessed the shadow’s eyes light up and a ghost of a smile appear before he rushed off to the Inn the basketball teams were in.

               From the corner of his eye Furihata saw Kawahara round up the rest of the teams nearby courts for lunch and headed towards farther courts where the Kaijo and Rakuzan member where at.

              “Furitacchi! What are you doing over here?” Kise exclaimed loudly as he dropped his position and ran towards him and threw himself on him squeezing the mousy haired boy.

              “Kise-san please let go! I’m here to tell you that lunch is ready!” Furihata whined a bit as he tried to wriggle his way out the blonde’s hold.

               “Ryouta.”

              “Eiii! Akashicchi looks scary. Are you not feeling well?” Kise asked giving his ex-captain an uneasy smile that Akashi ignored his posture rigid as he waited, throwing an icy glare at the blonde's direction. It didn’t take long for Kise to let go of Furihata his smile dropping and a curious expression replacing his happy demeanor.

               “Get the rest of your team to stretch before heading back to the Inn.” The read head said before nodding to his own team to do their final stretches giving Furihata a brief glance before nodding to him and turning away.

              “Hmm…I wonder…” Kise murmured to himself rubbing his chin in thought while Furihata frowned as he stared at the red head.

               Maybe he really was mad at him…


	2. Please Don't Hate Me

           The only thing that could be heard was the clanking of dishes and low murmurs of content as large piles of food were consumed. Chatter was quiet as most of the teams focused on the delicious food being consumed, but there was a few things that Furihata did over hear. Like the fact that the first years beat the Shuutoku first years, or the fact that Kagami was an amazing cook and was being teased about being a good wife. Either way none of the chatter around him kept his attention. He was in a turmoil.

           What could he have possibly done to anger Akashi so much? Did he say something? Do something? He honestly couldn’t figure it out and that was what bothered him the most. He was usually able to tell what was bothering the red head to a degree. It was usually his father or his team mates, but none of those seemed to be the problem this time. If anything, he was really acting like he was a waste of space. Something the old Akashi would do.

           Sighing again as he scooped his rice in his mouth he turned his gaze from his bowl to the table across from him in the Inn’s mess hall. What he found surprised him, for piercing red eyes were staring at him. The very eyes of the person who had been ignoring him the entire day. It shocked him to see that Akashi’s gaze was quickly reverted back to his bowl of miso a frown replacing his usual bland expression, it only made the brunette all the more depressed. As Furihata shifted his gaze back to his plate he never noticed the piercing red gaze look back at him or the almost embarrassed expression Akashi wore when someone called for his attention.

             “Furihata-kun?”

             Hearing his name snapped Furihata out of his daze, his chopsticks slipping out of his mouth. “Mm?” He responded as he turned his gaze to a pair of light blue eyes.

              “You seem upset. Is there something bothering you? Are the first years giving you trouble again? I can always have Hyuuga-kun yell at them. Or Kagami-kun do it.” Kuroko spoke as he put a piece of broccoli in his mouth watching as the mousy haired boy jump up and frantically reject the idea.

              “N-no no it’s nothing like that! The first ears are doing really well and are giving me no trouble at all! It’s just…” Furihata mumbled as he looked down at his plate again.

              “Yes?”

              “You’re close to Akashi-kun right? Do you know why he has been avoiding me lately?” He asked timidly expecting the worst possible answer.

              “He hasn’t said anything particular about it.” Kuroko said but when Furihata glanced up at him his expression seemed almost amused if not a little bit annoyed.

              “Oh.” Furihata mumbled his shoulder slumping as he nibbled on his fried piece of squash, “If he does mention anything will you tell me?” He asked he took another bite from his steamed fish getting a nod in return he finished up his meal. After he finished eating he picked up his plates and a few empty ones planning on cleaning the dirty dishes. When he reached the kitchen he was mildly surprised to the purple giant washings plates.

             “Muro-chin, can I go now? I hate washing dishes.” The child like teen whined as he lazily cleaned a regular sized bowl that looked small in his grip.

             “I’ll get you those vanilla strawberry candies you wanted if you finish them though.” Himuro smiled his eyes crinkling slightly as he dried the many plates that were given to him, and soon turned to face Furihata. “Oh Furihata-kun, just hand the plates over to Atsushi. He’ll clean them.”

             “No I don’t mind cleaning them.” The brunette insisted as he stood next to the purple giant smiling hesitantly, waiting for him to move.

             “Muro-chin I’m going to go get snacks.” Murasakibara said plainly as he dropped the sponge in the sink and patted the brunette’s head lightly.  

             Hearing a sigh Furihata glanced back to the raven standing next to him. “What am I going to do with you?” He chided as he watched the retreating back of the purple haired boy and then turned his gaze back to the boy in front of him. “I’ll stay and help you then.”

            “You really don’t have to Himuro-san”

            “It’s fine.” He said and grabbed the plate that the brunette placed onto the dish rack.

             With a small smile Furihata went back to washing the dishes and soon got lost in his thoughts. He wish he knew what he had done to upset the red head and it was truly bothering him. He thought they were close enough where they could talk about their problems to each other but it seemed like he was wrong, and now he didn’t know what to do.

             “Is there something on you mind? It’s rare to see you with a long face.” Himuro suddenly asked breaking the silence that previously blanketed them.

             “Oh! I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be so gloomy.” Furihata jumped getting a few suds on his cheeks, making him quickly wipe them away in distress. He only received chuckling in return and silence accompanied with a reassuring smile.

              “It really is nothing, I’m sorry to worry you.” He said quickly before finishing the dishes and walking out of the kitchen wanting nothing more than to go into the TV room and drown his thoughts with mindless TV. But of course nothing ever goes his way and as soon as he stepped into the room he walked in on something he rather have not have seen, should not have seen.

                There in the middle of the room in front of the TV was a rather large dark skinned male leaning over into the personal space of the blonde boy sitting next who seemed to be rather flushed and confused, the television only adding a white noise to the atmosphere. Aomine didn’t seem any better his dark skin concealing his redden cheeks slightly but in no way erasing the red from his face. It seemed like Aomine was whispering something important to Kise and with every mutter his face grew redder, and oh my god Furihata should not be here. They were soon kissing and it sweet and soft, something he could not picture the usually brash teen doing and Furihata quickly covered his mouth in shocked. His own face was red in embarrassment for intruding on such a tender moment and he stepped back only to crash into door and make a loud banging noise followed by himself falling onto the ground with a groan as he tripped over his feet.

                “I’m so sorry!” Furihata jumped up quickly his arms spread out in front of him as he waved them around himself unsure, ignoring the pain in his lower back. “I promise I didn’t see anything! I-I’ll―I mean…Ah! Don’t mind me!” He shouted as he tried to salvage not only his dignity but spare the budding couple form their own embarrassment.

                With another squeak of an apology and a quick bow Furihata rushed out of the room, ignoring the embarrassed expressions of not only Kise but Aomine as well, but he couldn’t help but feel happy for them. Those two were fit well with each other, it was like when one moved the other was quick to follow, and Furihata would be calling himself a liar if he didn’t say he saw that coming. He bit his lip as he walked outside of the Inn, and sighed heavily as he held on to his chest willing his beating heart to calm down. Well at least the night was beautiful, it was warm and the moon was shining bright reflecting of the small pound that was located in the back of the Inn. Without a moment hesitation the brunette sat down and looked at his own reflection. He couldn’t help but worry for his delicate friendship with Akashi, he cherished it like many of his friendships, but the one he shared with the red head was special. He greatly admired Akashi and he knew that he was a nobody, and didn’t deserve the time off day of someone so interesting, he was nothing special he was extremely ordinary. Yet he somehow managed to make friends with someone extraordinary and he wanted to keep this friendship as long as possible. He just wished he knew what he did wrong.

                “Akashi-kun. Why did you call me over so close to curfew?” Furihata heard Kuroko’s voice in the distance and stiffened in nervousness and did the most logical thing any human being would do. Hide. He hid in the nearest bush that so happened to a have a good view of the opposite side of the pond where Kuroko came from quickly followed by Akashi himself.

                “For a specific reason.” Akashi plainly said staring down at Kuroko, who looked mildly annoyed at the fact. Not too long ago they were nearly the same height but now he was a good few inches taller than him.

                Furihata nearly shivered in anxiety, he really should have left as soon as he heard Kuroko now there was no escape. He peaked over the bush when he didn’t hear any more talking and noted the stare down that was going on between the two. If he didn’t know any better he would say that the bluenette looked annoyed with the increased of silence and tensed when Akashi soon decided to speak again.

                “Furihata Kouki.” Akashi started before clenching his fists and hardening his gaze at Kuroko.

                “You’ve been avoiding him.” Kuroko responded evenly before leaning on a nearby tree.

                “Yes…” Akashi trailed off. Furihata bit his lip as silence over took the two again should he leave now while they don’t realize him being there, or should he wait until they leave themselves?

                “I can’t be near him.” Akashi says quietly with much difficulty and breaks his gaze away from Kuroko looking into the bushes near the tree. Furihata’s earlier anxiety grew and a sinking sensation quickly followed along with choked back tears. Being as quiet as he could he took a peak at the basketball players and noticed that they were looking at an opposite direction than his own and ran back into the Inn. Missing the rest of the conversation as he ran back into his room and dove straight into his futon. Ignoring the poking and prodding of a worried Kawahara and Fukuda.

                It was really as he feared, Akashi hated him. He couldn’t even stand the thought of being near him, he was nothing but a nuisance to him. Akashi wanted nothing more to do with him, he said he couldn’t be near him. What did that even mean? Was he that disgusting to be around? His confusing thought only enhanced the shaking of his shoulder as he tried to suppress his sobs, and it irritated him even more. He did not understand why this was affecting him so much. There were many times people had told him he was annoying or boring but nothing ever hurt this much. He didn’t understand, but he just wished Akashi didn’t hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update! Hopefully your not too mad at me... Any ways poor Furihata mad his oblivious self D: also please excuse any mistakes as well as the shortness... I promise to make up for it in the next chapter! Please review :)


	3. What do I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this a late update...Don't hate me ok Dx I'm challenging myself to make each chapter no more than 2000 words and if i go over it can't reach 3000...

 

                It didn’t happen quickly that was for sure. It was gradual and hardly there, but Akashi can still remember the moment when Furihata Kouki went from ordinary to extraordinary. It may have been the moment when he had to spend the night at the Furihata residence, he hasn’t completely forgiven Kuroko for worrying him so much that night but that seems so long ago now. Or it could have been one of the many moments they spoke through video chats, and slowly he grew to enjoy his company. They never really saw each other outside of practice games but the outings they have been have always been incredibly fun. So much fun that it always left Akashi feeling empty when it was over, but there is one outing that particularly stood out to him. And it is one that he has yet to share with anyone and would rather keep to himself.

 

                The time Akashi lost his cool demeanor.

 

                It was a Sunday afternoon during a practice game between Shuutoku and Seirin, it was a rare occasion but due to a meeting his father had with a business partner the red head found himself in Seirin’s basketball court. He promised Kouki he’d come and watch him play against Shuutoku and was proud to admit that he had improved greatly, it also allowed him to catch up with his other friends he hadn’t seen in a while. As always Midorima had his ridiculous lucky item with him, today happened to be a rather large purple bear with a top hat on, and held securely on his side as if it were a small child.

 

                “It’s rare to see you so interested in a second string game Akashi.” The green haired teen spoke casually adjusting his glasses with his taped fingers.

 

                “I’m just making sure my tips have been helpful, and they have since Kouki has improved greatly.” Akashi said crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to watch the brunette’s movements. Taking into account any mistakes he made mentally noted for the later advice he’d give him after the game was over.

 

                From the corner of his left eye he saw the three point shooter shrug and paid him no mind as he just shifted his gaze from the ball to the brunette. Furihata was in position to make a shot and within a second his wrist snapped and the ball hit the rim and rolled around the rim until it fell in ending the game with a buzzer. The score finalized to be 51-49 in Seirin’s favor and the Rakuzan captain was amused with the shots of happiness and the large grin that spread across his face. His own grin slowly cracked on his usual placid face.

 

                “Akashi! When did you get here?!” Furihata shouted as he jogged up to him, sweat still lingering on his fringe and happiness radiating off of him.

 

                “During the 3rd quarter. You’ve improved a lot Kouki, I’m glad.” Akashi spoke softly a small smile over taking his face as he noticed the light tint of pink on the point guard’s face and the beaming smile he gave him.

 

                “I followed your advice. It helped a lot, though maybe I shouldn’t have told Riko because now she has us on an even stricter schedule,” He winced and rubbed his neck sheepishly, “I can hardly move after every practice…Anyways lemme get changed so we can head out.” He said quickly and left.

 

                “Where are you headed?” Midorima asked curiously as he picked up his bag near him and throwing the strap over his shoulder.

 

                “We’re just heading to the shops, I need to get new shoes and maybe watch a movie.” Akashi responded as he retrieved his own bag.

 

                “Oh, who else is going with you?” The green haired teen asked interested his glasses reflecting off the lights.

 

                “No one it’s just us. The rest of the team has their own plans.” He shrugged as he started to walk to the entrance Midorima in tow.

 

                “I see…” A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips but he hid it by clearing his throat and readjusted his glasses. “I’ll see you another time Akashi, goodbye.” He said curtly and left.

 

                Akashi watched him bemused, he had a feeling he was missing something. Whatever it was it didn’t seem to matter anyhow since Furihata came jogging back over to him and was ready to go. It didn’t take them to long to get downtown and into the many shoe shops they spent what felt like 20 minutes but was in fact an hour and a half looking for shoes and talking with each other. That was something the red head could never get over, it was simply so easy to get lost in conversation with the other boy. They could talk about anything and he would never get bored it was something he really enjoyed.

 

                “I like these red ones for you Akashi.” Furihata said handing him a pair of Nike shoes with red souls and trimming around the shoes heightening the overall white of the shoes.

 

                “Do you think they suit me?” He asked as he eyed the shoes, it was normally something he wouldn’t get from his usual plain white or black ones, but if they made thebrunette smile at him the way he was he would reconsider.

     

           “They do! They almost match your hair,” Furihata chuckled as he held up the shoe to his head grabbed a small strip hair. “Almost identical!” He beamed up at him, making Akashi smile and despite himself laugh softly.

 

                “I’ll get them then.”  He smiled and grabbed the shoe in his hand and stared confused at the slack jawed boy in front of him. “What is it?”

 

                “I’ve never heard you laugh before…Or smile like that.” Furihata spoke in wonderment, “I really like your smile Akashi, you should smile and laugh like that more often…” He said softly his own smile painting across his face.

 

                Akashi however opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. He could feel the heat gathering in his cheeks and it confused him greatly. Why was he feeling so elated from just hear simple words as that? Seeing that smile directed at him, it was something he wanted to see more. “I…” he cleared his throat when his voice came out a little horse. “I’ll keep that in mind…I’m going to go pay for these and then we can head to the movies.” He said softly smiling softly almost shy before he left. He attempted to bury the warmth he felt but somehow it didn’t leave him for the rest of the day, it became a slight problem in the movies. The problem being that he watched more of Furihata’s reactions than the plot itself but it still didn’t derail the fun they both had that day.

 

                It was from that day however, that Akashi slowly began to notice his feelings change slightly and he really had no clue how to deal with them. His heart race uncharacteristically on certain occasion, palms oddly became sweating, and his voice also got horse, always around Furihata. Sending messages to each other was fine, there was no problems there, video messaging was slightly more difficult but still manageable; being next to him however was a different matter. On the day of the training camp he will admit that he was excited but mostly nervous, he didn’t exactly know why he was so nervous, Akashi don’t feel nervousness in the slightest bit. But that first day started it off, he was relatively okay at the beginning managing a few sentences between them, but he just couldn’t form words after a while. He was easily distracted. Furihata was distracting.

 

                It came to a point to where he needed to talk to someone and that someone happened to be the infamous shadow of Seirin. He and Kuroko were close enough that he felt he wouldn’t be judged about he was going to say, and naturally the bluenette already knew.

 

                “You’ve been avoiding him.” Kuroko said plainly as he leaned against the tree next to him.

 

                “I can’t be near him.” The red head admitted after a short rustling in the bushed started, probably a rabbit looking for food.

 

                “What do you mean exactly?” Kuroko asked tilting his head slightly to the side as he waited for an answer.

 

                “I mean I can’t be round him…” Akashi persisted clenching and unclenching his fists. He took a chance to look at the greenery around him. Everything was still, quiet. “I feel very different around him, it’s not the same way if I were with you or the rest of my friends.” He said finally his gaze back to the shorter male in front of him.

 

                “Has it always been this way? Or is it something recently that has occurred?” Kuroko asked raising a brow at him.

 

                “Recently.” He muttered as he looked away from the blank stare.

 

                “I’m afraid this is something I cannot help you with Akashi-kun. This must be something you must understand on your own.” Kuroko said as he walked up to the captain in front him. “If you hurt my team mate however… I will not be so forgiving Akashi-kun.” Teal haired boy said narrowing his eyebrows slightly before walking off.

 

                “Why would I hurt him?” Akashi asked more to himself than he did to Kuroko, turning around as walking the other way deciding to go back to his room.

 

                “Once you figure things out and you still require help, I’ll gladly help in any way I can.” Akashi heard the shadow say before he was out of ear shot. The red head soon found himself in his room, his roommate Reo, was already asleep on the futon next to him. It wasn’t long before he was on his on futon staring blankly at the ceiling above him, the talk with Kuroko left him with more questions than answers. It was with a frustrated sigh that he finally turned to face the window before he fell asleep.

 

                When the morning came, Akashi was greeted with the harsh sunlight shining in his face waking him from his restless sleep. He groaned quietly to himself when turned around to face the other way rubbing the sleep form his eyes. He was never a morning person, but when he was woken up he could never get back to sleep. He opened his bleary eyes and focused his gaze on Reo’s sleeping form. The raven was sound asleep with no motion of waking up anytime soon, he was also drooling slightly, something he was sure the older male will deny with all his might. With a sigh he reached for his phone to check the time yawning quiet loudly before he viewed the screen. 6:47 am. Why was he awake at such an ungodly hour?

 

                With another yawn the red head grabbed a pile of clean workout clothes and his toiletries and dragged his feet out of the room. He stumbled into his adjoined bathroom before clumsily getting into the lukewarm shower and got himself ready for the day. When he was done getting ready he rolled up his bed and placed it in the closet to his left. He then quietly left the room knowing that the basketball team did not need to be awake and ready for breakfast until 9 am. Akashi felt himself yawn again as he walked the empty hallways looking at his phone to check the time again, it was only 7:15 am. Quiet early to go out into the basketball courts and too early to eat breakfast since Kagami didn’t start till 8 in the morning.

 

                So what was he supposed due for another nearly two hours? Wander aimlessly? He highly doubts anyone would be awake at this time, but it was at least worth as shot. If anything, maybe Midorima was awake and willing to play a game of Shogi with him to pass time. With that thought in mind Akashi soon found himself heading over to the lounge area at a snail’s pace. He still felt lethargic and the warm summer air wasn’t helping him wake up at all. So it wasn’t long till another round of a yawn came pricking tears to his eyes. He quickly found himself bumping into another warm body dthat finally snapped himself awake. He looked slightly down, his hand coming down from his mouth as he stared into familiar brown eyes. Brown eyes that led down to a button nose and plump lips, and the very person he was unnerved to be around. An incredible warmth rushed to his face.

 

                _Oh god, did Kouki see me yawn like that? How undignified did I look? Did I look ridiculous? What do I even say? I don’t understand…_ Akashi soon felt cotton gather in the middle of his throat, preventing him from speaking. He should leave as soon as possible before he makes and even larger fool of himself he just didn’t know how. How do you leave without making things awkward? Maybe he should try speaking first. That should be a good start.

 

                “K-Kou…” He stumbled out before bringing a fist to his face in order to clear his throat looking to the side hoping to get his bearings. Yet as soon as he parted his lips to speak again and face the brunette in front of him, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else think that a sleepy Akashi is adorable?


	4. Update

This is not a new chapter! Let me repeat, NOT A NEW CHAPTER. Now I know a few of you would love an update for this story, however I'm sad to say that... I have lost interest in this story. I still have notes in how I'd like to proceed with the story however, I just cant seem to formulate how I wish to proceed. It may be the format in which I challenge myself to write it, but I honestly find this story very "cringy." I won't delete the story... I will however possibly rewrite the chapters and format it differently. I just don't like how its written at the moment and it truly annoys me. So I'm going to change it when I get the motivation to write it. But as of for now... SORRY. I will change this for the better and the tone of the story will change a lot, but with the changes I'm planing to do I do hope you lovely readers will be fine with. Just don't expect it anytime soon alright? Sorry again, and if you hate me for it than that's ok. Any concerns or suggestions you can either message me or review, but if I get enough negative feedback I guess I'll just delete it no skin off my back.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
